The Factions in Panem
by Friskyfangirls
Summary: When Tris and Tobias get the video in Insurgent, what if the situation was different outside the fence? What if there was no longer a country call the the USA but instead a country called Panem? What happens when the Divergent crew leave the city to find the 75th Hunger Games about to start? Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Tris POV

_"Then all the the screens in the Erudite lobby—at least those that weren't destroyed in the attack—flickered on, including the projector positioned over the wall where Jeanine's portrait used to be. Evelyn stops in the middle of whatever sentence she was speaking. Tobias takes my hand and helps me to my feet. "What is this?" Evelyn demands. "This," he says, only to me, "is the information that will change everything." My legs shake with relief and apprehension. "You did it?" I say. "You did it," he says. "All I did was force Caleb to cooperate." I throw my arms around his neck, and press my lips to his. He holds my face in both hands and kisses me back. I press the distance between us until it is gone, crushing the secrets we have kept and suspicions we have harbored—for good, I hope. And then I hear a voice. We pull apart and turn toward the wall, where a woman..."_

—page 522 of Insurgent by Veronica Roth.

**Picking right up from that line but now it's our story.**

...with bright purple hair and a neon green dress is looking at us from the screen.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! If you have found this video then you are ready to know what's outside your fence." Her voice is chirpy and official sounding. "Well to answer your question outside your fence is the country where I live called Panem. The country is divided into 12 districts and the Capitol. Originally there was 13 districts but there was a rebellion, the districts against the Capitol. But the Capitol won and district 13 was destroyed. Now, every year since the rebellion, we hold an event we call the hunger games. You will learn more about this later. Now you are probably wondering why you where put apart from the rest of us. Well to answer that, during the rebellion, the Capitol wanted to have people who wouldn't have to remember all of the horrible war. So the Capitol took 200 people, erased their memories so they wouldn't remember the war, and created the faction system. The faction system was created so that when you came out, people who had a clear idea of what the human virtues are like would come and help us heal after the war. Well that time has come. The war ended 75 years ago but Panem still needs some healing to do. As you watch this video, officials at the Capitol are being notified. In, at the most, 24 hours, Capitol officials will go to you and tell you more about our wonderful country. Good luck and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!"

With that the screen goes black. I don't know what the last part meant about the odds being in our favor but one things for sure: we are not alone.

_"Then the shouting begins."_

—page 525 of Insurgent by Veronica Roth


	2. Chapter 2: Katniss POV

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while I was on vacation. But I'm back now!**

**I do not own these characters they belong to Suzanne Collins and the Divergent world belongs to Veronica Roth **

""And now we honor our third Quarter Quell." Says the president. The little boy in white steps forward, holding the box as he opens the lid. We can see the tidy, upright rows of yellow envelopes. Whoever devised the Quarter Quell system had prepared for centuries of Hunger Games. The president removes an envelope clearly marked with a 75. He runs his finger under the flap and pulls out a small square of paper. Without hesitation, he reads, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their exciting pool of victors."

My mother gives a faint shriek and Prim buries get face in her hands, but I feel more like the people I see in the crowd on television. Slightly baffled. What does it mean? Existing pool of victors!

Then I get it, what it means. At least, for me. District 12 only has three existing victors to choose from. Two male. One female...

I am going back to the arena."

Pages 172-173 of _Catching Fire_ by Suzanne Collins

**Now it's our story.**

But as the horror washes over me like a wave. But Snow continues, "in addition, during the rebellion, the Capitol created a city that would maintain our values as a society. They were divided into five groups according to which virtue they hold. The Selfless go to Abnegation; the Honest go to Candor; the Peaceful go to Amity; The Intelligent go to Erudite; and the Brave go to Dauntless. When those in the city were ready to leave, they would open the fence surrounding the city. A day ago, they opened the fence. Now to pay, since they haven't participated in the The Hunger Games, each of the factions will send one boy and one girl between the ages 16 and 22 to compete in the Quarter Quell, in adoption to the victors. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" He concludes with a cruel smile.

That just tops it. Not only am I going into the arena AGAIN with experienced victors, but there will also be another 10 people to deal with. I can't take it anymore. All the pressure, the sadness, the cruelty. I run out the door.

TimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkip

After having my discussion with Haymitch and making him promise to help Peeta. We sit in silence for a while. A couple minutes later Peeta walks in. I run up and hug him and before I realize it, I'm crying into his shoulder.

"Ssshhh it's okay Katniss. It's okay. I'm not going to let you get hurt." He repeats this a couple times and I calm down. These days, only Prim and Peeta seem to be the only ones who can calm me down.

I wipe I way a tear and put on a strong face as me and Peeta sit on the couch facing Haymitch. I have to stay strong, for Peeta.

"Haymitch, what do you know about this "city of values"?" I ask changing the subject.

"Well honestly, not much." Haymitch admits. "I only found out about it by accident. I was in a bar and some drunk peacekeeper was talking about some secret city. Of course at the time I didn't believe a word he said."

"What did he say?" I ask Haymitch, inching forward as if the information will come faster if I do.

"Well I didn't pay attention to much. But I did get a few things." Haymitch answers siting back in his chair. "At the age of 16, the kids in the city take some sort of test. Based off the test, they are recommended which of the groups they would best fit in to. Then they choose which group they want to be in. That's all I got"

I take in this information as I lean back into the couch.


	3. Chapter 3: Tris POV

**Here is the next chapter. I would really appreciate if you tell me why you think in the comments.**

**I am not Suzanne Collins or Veronica Roth so I do not own any of these characters.**

It's been 30 hours since se watched the video yet no one has come. Some people are saying it was a prank.

A bunch of us, including most of the Factionless, Dauntless, candor, and Amity along with some erudite and what's left of the abnegation, have been waiting next to the fence for hours. Just when Tori was going to tell everyone they can leave, some sort of aircraft started landing right in front of us.

About a minute later, a woman in sky blue dress and dark blue hair came out from the the craft followed by six people in full white suits and strapped to their belts what look like guns.

"Hello!" The woman greets us in the same chirpy accent as the woman from the video. "My name is Enivie Lernice and I was sent here from the Capitol to tell you about how ten luck people here will be participating in the Hunger Games! I'm so sorry about the tardiness. You see, the Capitol is very busy so it took a while to find someone to come." She says with a smile that I can tell isn't very genuine. This point everyone is listening. She turns to Tori and asks her somethings I can't hear and Tori nods.

Turning towards up Tori shouts, "everyone must go to the Hub for a meeting. All faction members and Factionless must come. We'll meet there in an hour where the choosing ceremony is held."

With that Everyone begins shuffling to get to the hub.

TimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkipTimeSkip

Everyone is seated according to their faction. Since Abnegation has only a few members left, and the Abnegation being who they are, let the Factionless sit in the Abnegation section.

On the stage, Enivie stands on the stage with the faction and faction less leaders behind her. I look at all of them, Johanna, Marcus, Evelyn, Jack Kang, Tori, and Cara. Somehow in all the confusion of Jeanine dyeing, Cara was somehow made the Erudite leader.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen!" Enivie tries to say but all the dauntless are making to much noise. After a few tries the room becomes quiet and Enevie begins. "Hello. Now as you all learned from the video, the country of Panem is outside the fence. Now after the Rebellion, each year the Capitol holds an annual competition know as The Hunger Games." She pauses for a second before continuing. "Now you may be asking yourselves, what are the Hunger Games. Well the answer is quite simple. Each year a boy and girl between the ages 12 and 18 from each of the twelve districts is sent to an arena where they fight to the death until only one remains and he or she is crowned Victor." She pausing this time genuinely smiling.

I pause, absorbing what she just said. Outside the fence each year kids are sent to kill each other until only one survives. I quietly gulp and I notice many other people do to. Even the Dauntless aren't acting so brave now. Enivie continues, "You maybe be asking how the boys and girls are chosen and that is also very simple. All the names of the girls are written down and in a raffle a name is taken out to be the tribute. But another girl could volunteer for her, then the same thing happens for the boys.

"But since you all haven't been participating in the past 74 games this year a boy and girl between the ages 16 and 22 from each faction will be participating in the games!" She says it so excitedly that I want to go up there and punch her. I try calming down but a voice in my head says "ten of us re going to be sent to our deaths." I quietly gulp as she continues. "But it doesn't end there! Every 25 years there is a twist in the games. Since these will be the 75 games, marking the third quarter quell, there is also a twist! This year, the tributes from the districts will be reaped from the existing pool of victors!"

Her words sink in and everyone begins to talk amongst themselves, even some of the Abnegation.

Tobias and I just look at each other, a message passing between us: ten of us are going to our deaths against experienced killers.

After about ten minutes finally everyone calms down and Enivie continues. "The realigns for the district will happen tomorrow but for all of you it will happen now!" She exclaims and the guards bring in ten bowls with papers in them, each two facing each faction.

Enivie walks to the the one facing Abnegation. It saddens me to see that there are only a few papers in each meaning that only a few Abnegation survived.

She goes up to one bowl and says, "Abnegation Ladies first!" And dives her hand into the bowl and picks up a paper. She then faces us and reads, "Susan Black" and my heart drops. Poor Susan. Poor sweet Susan. Not even the most selfless Abnegation volunteer so Susan walks up the stage and stand behind the bowl that her name came out of. Enivie then moves to the next bowl and reads, "Sean Anderson" and a boy who looks like all the other Abnegation steps up a solemn yet determined look on his face.

Enivie moves to the Amity and reads "Maria Le Vert" a girl with honey colored hair begins to walk forward but Johanna steps forward "I, Johanna Reyes, volunteer for Maria Le Vert," She announces. That's right Johanna only is 22 so she still qualifies. "A volunteer!" Enivie says happily and takes the next name "Robert Black" I bite my lip to stop from crying out. Brother and sister are going against each other.

In Erudite Cara and a boy named Matthew are picked. In Candor a girl named Alana and a boy name Isaac are picked. Finally Enivie moves to the Dauntless bowl and says "Christina–" I don't let her finish "I volunteer!"

As begin walking down I can hear Christina quietly sobbing and Tobias half glaring at me and half shocked. I don't know what happened, why I volunteer. Maybe it was because they were about to send my best friend. It maybe the Abnegation in me decided to come out. I march right to the stage and Enivie asks me "What's your name?" I calmly answer "Tris Prior". Enivie smiles, saying, "fantastic, another volunteer!"

At this I don't smile I just stand in place with a blank expression.

Enivie moves to the last bowl and reads, "Uriah Pedrad"

At this my heart sinks. Uriah can't be going, he deserves to live. But I don't have much time to feel sorry for him because Tobias cuts off my train of thought.

"I volunteer for Uriah!" He shouts and Uriah freezes in his tracks. Tobias jogs up the stage, patting Uriah on the back on the way. Uriah sits down and tries to help Marlene calm Christina down.

I throw Tobias an angry look but he just looks at me and I know what he's thinking. It's the same thing I would have done.

_If I go, he goes with me._

After Enivie asks him his name and he answer with a quiet "Four Eaton" Enivie continues and looks at a camera I just noticed, "well there you have it, ten of our tributes for The hunger games!"


	4. Chapter 4: Katniss POV

**okay, so I know it's short but next chapter that go to the Capitol so that will be interesting for Tris and Tobias. **

**Im not Veronica Royh or Suzanne Collins so I do not own these characters.**

Peeta invited Haymitch and I to his house to watch the reaping for the city tributes. Tomorrow would be our reapings, or more so death sentences.

Effie also came early to tell us about the city.

It turns out that at the age of 16 the kids there take a test and based on that they choose which group they go in. After that they live their lives in only that group. I had spent a little time thinking which group I would be in.

As we wait for the reaping to be on, I say, "I was thinking, how is it possible that you only fit into one of those groups?"

Haymitch turns to look at me, "The people in that city, they're... Different from us."

I open my mouth to answer but the reapings begin.

I watch as "Susan Black" and "Sean Anderson" are reaped from the selfless group. They seem quiet and reserved. Next "Robert Black" and "Maria Le Vert" are reaped but a woman named "Johanna Reyes" volunteers for her. They are all from the peaceful group, they won't lady long in the games. From the intelligent group and girl named Cara and a boy named Matthew are reaped. I can tell from their eyes that their almost calculating their next move, they could be dangerous in the games. Next a girl named Alana and a boy named Isaac from the honesty group are reaped. They seems to want to say something but close their mouths against it. I can tell they like to say what's on their mind and that might scare away sponsors for them. Finally from the brave group a girl named Christina is reaped but the next second another girl walks up. She says her name is Tris Prior. She seems different from the rest, different even from her group. Where all the other tributes where easy enough to be able tell from which group they came from, it seems like she could go in several. Impossible. Effie told us that the people fit into only one of the groups. Then again it was supposed to be impossible for two people to come out of the games alive, but Peeta and I did that. I shake the thought out of my head as a boy named Uriah is reaped. But a guy quickly volunteers for him. I can barely hear as he says his name is "Four Eaton". Either he's lying, or that's his nickname because no one has a name as a number. With that the reaping is over and Peeta turns off the television.

We stay in silence for a while until Peeta says, "What do you think of these tributes?"

"Well obviously the Abnegation and Amity tributes are no threat." Haymitch begins, "Those Candor say whatever is on their mind and that might not attract sponsors. But those Erudite are very smart. They're probably coming up with a plan as we speak. But those Dauntless, now they're the real threat."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"To get into each of the factions, they have to pass an initiation. For Dautless, part of the initiation is learning how to shoot guns, throw knives, and learn hand-to-hand combat. They pretty much already trained for this."

"They could be valuable allies in the arena though." Peeta says looking at us.

"Peeta, we can't go making friends with everyone." I say to him.

"I was just putting it out there." Peeta answers.


	5. Chapter 5: Tris POV

**Okay so here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

**I am not Veronica Roth or Suzanne Collins and I do not own these characters.**

I sit in the living room of the train as I wait for Tobias.

After the reapings, the tributes were put on a train to the Capitol. Enivie has explain more on how the games work and I watch the shortest one I could find. It was horrify to watch, but the fact that people watch it for fun was worse.

Now, we're waiting for the reapings of the districts to be played on the tv.

Just as the screen turns on, signaling the start, Tobias comes in and sits next to me. On my other side sits Tori, who volunteered to be our mentor for the games.

We watch the reapings and a few faces stick out.

From district 1, A handsome man named Gloss and his beautiful sister named Cashmere. They both seem proud to be put into this death battle.

A large man from district 2 named volunteer happily. A woman with fang like teeth, also from district 2, named Enobaria also volunteered.

An attractive guy named Finnick who looks about in his twenties is chosen for district 4. With him a hysterical woman was picked but a much older woman volunteered.

From District 7, Johanna Mason was picked. I remember that Enivie said she won by acting weak but ended up killing a lot of people. An interesting approach.

Also from District 11, a man named Chaff is called. Even with his angry yet determined expression, he reminded me of Uriah.

But the district that caught my most attention was District 12.

Tori told us that for the first time, last year, two people had survived and they had both been from district 12.

All the people In the crowd have an sad, yet solemn expression.

The woman picking the names takes a while to get the only paper in there. Finally she pulls it out. But unlike all the other announcers, she reads it sadly "Katniss Everdeen".

A girl about my age with long brown hair steps away from the two people who are the only other victors from that district.

I study her face and see a tear stream down her face. But the look in her eyes hold pure determination.

Next the woman goes to the other bowl and picks out a name from the two papers, "Haymitch Abernathy."

Just as a man who has obviously gone through to much in his life and tried drinking his way through begins to step forward the boy next to him steps in front. He has curly blond hair and blue eyes that have a solemn yet sad look in them. "I, Peeta Melark, volunteer as tribute."

He stands next to the girl. The girl brings three fingers to her mouth then lifts them in the air. The crowd slowly does the same and the video is cut off.

I take a deep breath absorbing the new information. It's times like these when I'm glad I have got Erudite.

At first I had thought that all the people in the country we apparently live in liked these games. But from watching these reapings I noticed that only the people from the Capitol like the games.

"What do you guys think?" Tori asks us tentatively.

"You mean what do we think of these experienced killers we're being sent to fight against?" I ask a little angrily.

Tori sighs. "Listen, I have documents about these tributes. Like the weapons they use, how they won, their personality."

Tori nods taking out a paper from a folder. "Let's see. She won last year and is seventeen years old. She's a favorite in the Capitol so she'll get a lot of sponsors. Her weapon of choice is a bow and arrow. Has good survival skills. It also says she mostly keeps to herself. But did make a few allies in her games. That means she's open to alliances."

Just then Enivie comes and says, "We will be artiving at the Capitol in twelve hours."


	6. Chapter 6: Tris POV

**Okay here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**I do not own Divergent or the Hunger Games.**

After hours of being prepared for the ceremony by my prep team (that consists of two women and a man who remind me a colorful birds I would see in school in my text book), I was taken to my stylist**.**

I'm taken to an empty room and I sit down, pulling my robe tighter around me. Just then a man with frizzy dark brown hair with blonde highlights walks in. He doesn't wear as much exuberant colors as my prep team. He wears a black shirt with green vines stitched into it and dark pants.

"Hi, I'm your stylist, Simbald. You're Tris, right?" He asks, walking so he stands a few feet in front of me. I nod and he continues. "So you're from Dauntless, the faction that values bravery.I hear you ranked first in your invitation."

I lightly smile remembering the times when the worst that could happen was becoming factionless.

"Well since your faction symbol is a flame, you and Four will be wearing matching costumes." he explains.

"what do the costumes look like?" I ask.

"You'll see."

After having done my hair and makeup, I put on the suit Simbald told me to try on. I pull it on and look in the mirror. I'm wearing a black jump suit with small circles here and there all over it. I frown. I was expecting something more impressive.

"Is this it?" I ask Simbald. Simbald doesn't seem so bad, unlike all the other Capitol people I've met.

"That's so cool." I say as I turn to Simbald.

"Yes, I thought the flames fit since your faction symbol is a flame." He sys before turning off a button and the flames extinguish.

Tobias and I stand next to a chariot with a horse at the front as we wait for the ceremony to start. I look around to examine the other tributes. Some are old and won't stand a chance in the games. Others seem to have resorted to drugs or alcohol after their time in the games. A small bubbles of anger swells in me. I had thought it was bad enough being sent into these games, but all these people around me are doing it for their second time.i

shudder at the thought of going in a second time. I shake my head and continue looking around.

At once I notice the girl–Katniss,that was her name– standing at the back of the hall. But at the same time it isn't her. Her dark makeup cast shadows over her face making her look deadly, which makes sense. I saw a clip of her games, where she shot an arrow at Agustin a second. I shake the memory away as I continue to study her costume. There really isn't much to study. She wears a dark jumpsuit like me and some sort of crown sits among her wavy hair. A guy who is almost naked except for a net that covers up what needs to be covered starts talking to her. I turn away as Tobias and I get in position in our chariot.

He wears the same jumpsuit as me except his circles ate in different places that mine.

The ceremony begins with Abnegation first. Susan wears a long grey dress and the boy–Sean Anderson– wears a matching grey suit.

Behind them, Johanna and Robert wear something similar except with red and yellow. But at least Johanna's hair is decorated with yellow flowers.

After them come Cara and boy named Matthew. Cara wears a blue that leaves a trail of blue smoke behind her and Matthew wears a blue suit and every time he moves his arms, he leaves a trail of blue smoke behind.

After them come the Candor tributes, Alana and Isaac who wear black and white clothes but the white part of their clothes seem to to send out a faint white light.

Finally we come and right before we enter the city circle our suits turn on. When the huge crowd that awaits us sees our costumes,they break out in applause.

After that we continue and when we reach a halt in front of the president, district 12 comes out and I let it a gasp.

Tori told us that district 12's industry is coal mining and their costume perfectly shows that. They seem to have lit coals on their clothes and whenI looks at Katniss' face, the shadow are lit up and she looks not just deadly but powerful too. And powerful also because they–specifically her– have gotten the crowds attention. Also, unlike us who waved authentic crowd to get their attention, they just stare straight ahead, like they have the crowd already won, and they do.

I smile. This Katniss seems to be someone I might become friends with.


	7. Chapter 7: Katniss POV

**Well here is the next chapter sorry it took so long to update.**

**Im am not Veronica Roth or Suzanne Collins and I do not own the hunger games or Divergent**

This year, because the capitol knows us victors but they don't know the faction tributes, after the ceremony, there will be a small briefing about the faction tributes on television. Effie says that after we watch the recap of ceremony the briefing will will be shown live on television.

Dinner goes by in a blur and I only really notice the redheaded Avox and Darius serving us dinner while Effie, Haymitch, Cinna, Portia, and Peeta discuss the ceremony.

When it's time to watch the recap I force myself to pay attention. Most of the victor/tributes I've been watching for years on television, either watching them mentor or participating in their own games. But I've only ever seen the faction tributes once, at their reapings.

The ceremony begins with Caesar announcing the first chariot, holding the Abnegation tributes from the selfless faction. The teens on the chariot wear simple grey clothing. The girl wears a long grey dress and the boy wears a suit.

"Why are their costumes so plain?" Peeta asks with a slightly puzzled expression.

"Their faction only wear grey." Cinna answers.

""Why?" I ask. Why grey, such a dull color?

"It helps them forget themselves so they can help others." Cinna explains simply.

I open my mouth to respond but the next second, the next chariot comes out and Caesar announces them as the Amity chariot, the peaceful faction. The teenaged boy wears a red and yellow suit decorated with some flowers. The woman who looks to be about in her twenties wears a red and yellow dress and her hair is decorated with flowers.

After them come the Erudite chariot from the intelligent faction. The girl wears a blue dress that leaves a trail of blue smoke behind her and the boy wears a blue suit and every time he moves his arms, he leaves a trail of blue smoke behind him.

**After them come the Candor tributes who wear black and white clothes but the white part of their clothes seem to to send out a faint white light.**

Finally the Dauntless come out. Every few seconds their black suits shoot out a flame. I'll admit it's pretty cool. But what really catches my attention is the female tribute. Her dull blonde hair is pulled up into a high pony tail. But her eyes are a grayish blue. But with the black suit and flames illuminating her eyes she looks braver than at the reapings. her eyes show that she wants to help her fellow tributes, but at the same time they seem to be analyzing the crowd and her surroundings, yet her eyes also show fierce bravery.

After they pass I stop watch the other tributes.

Then the briefing begins and I lean forward, watching the screen.

"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem. It is time for the briefing of the Tributes from Chicago!" Caesar says cheerfully on the screen. "First we will start with the Abnegation tributes. Now Abnegation values selflessness. So in their city, council members from Abnegation serve as the government. But most of the Abnegation volunteer. Their dress code is grey and the woman have to wear their hair in a bun.

"Amity is the peaceful faction. They are farmers, growing food for the city. Also, there are several musicians and artists in Amity. They must wear Red or Yellow.

"Next up is Erudite, the faction that values intelligence. People in this faction are scientists and teachers. Their dress code is blue.

"Candor is the honest faction. Candor serve as judges or lawyers. Their dress code is black and white. In their faction, they always say the truth, even if it hurts. Hahaha that sounds like my second wife!

"Finally there is Dauntless, the faction that values bravery. They serve as what we call peacekeepers in their city. That means that when entering their faction, they must learn to fight. Their dress code is black.

And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, are the tributes from Chicago. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

With that the program ends.

When I go to bed, one thing is certain in my mind.

If the Dauntless tributes already know how to fight, they are either a threat to protecting Peeta, or they will be a great help.

**A/N Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Tris POV

**I'm so sorry I didn't update! Honestly, I have no excuses except for the fact that I was working on my other story. So to make it up to you guys, I wrote the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. Hope you all enjoy!**

**I am not Suzanne Collins or Veronica Roth and I do not any The Hunger Games or Divergent.**

Today is our first day of training.

When we got here to the Capitol we were assigned a new escort named Lucretia. She's nice enough. She always wears a wig of some sort of metallic color and dresses like most of the people I've seen here at the Capitol. She talks like all the people here. But she is also sweet. Even if we are being sent to our deaths, she brought Tobias and I each a small frosted cake with the Panem seal on it.

Last night after the briefing about us, or as we are now being called, apart from "The Faction Tributes", "The Chicago Tributes", Tori, Tobias, and I had all sat down to discuss training, with Lucretia standing to the side, adding adding a few comments here and there.

"Tomorrow, learn some survival skills. But also observe the other tributes. Remember these people are experienced killers, each and everyone of them. But at one point tomorrow, show them what it means to be Dauntless. Remind them you could make could allies." Tori had told us.

Now as Lucretia, Tobias, and I stand in the elevator taking us to training, I think over yesterday.

I push away the thoughts as the doors open.

Standing in front of us are 12 people. 4 are Victor-tributes and the rest are the tributes from the city. All of us wear dark grey pants and shirts. I notice that the Victor-tributes all have numbers on their shirts. My shirt has the Dauntless flame and so does Tobias' shirt. Cara's has the erudite eye, Susan's has the Abnegation hands, and Robert's shirt has the Amity tree.

As we wait for the rest of the tributes to arrive, I study the Victor tributes.

A woman from District 2 stands to the side. We she sees me looking she shoots a superior glare and I quickly look away. A large man stands next to her also with the number 2. His size shows he could rip someone in half if he really wanted to.

I turn to look at the two people from District 12. A slightly smile seeing Katniss. I remember Tori telling us about the boy. She said his name was... Patrick? No... It's was Peeta! His blond curls frame his face and slightly cover one of his blue eyes.

Katniss wears her dark hair in a long braid pulled to her right. Her grey eyes look at everyone as if in boredom. But there is also a hint of calculation going through her eyes, like she's figuring all of us out.

I soon realize she's holding Peeta's hand. The look on both of their faces makes it seems like it's completely normal. Wonder about that until it's ten thirty.

Only about half the Victor-Tributes show up but a women explains all the different training activities available. After that we all disperse.

"We should split up so we learn more as a whole." I tell Tobias. He nods and heads over to the knot tying station. After a couple of minutes I notice Katniss is there too. While I'm making simple knots she makes complicated snares.

"That's really good." I tell her as she finishes a rather complicated knot.

Instantly she looks up. Her grey eyes look like a raging storm but when she sees me they return to normal.

"Thanks." She answers flatly, getting rope for a new knot.

"So you won last year?" I ask. Honestly I want to get some advice about the games from someone who has actually been in them.

She looks up from her knot sending me a slight glare. "Yes." She answers simply.

I try to keep up the conversation. "So how did you do it?"

"Do what?" Her eyes have a slight glare to them but her voice has some curiosity.

"How did you won the games." I reply simply.

At once the slight gentleness that had been her eyes disappears and it's replaced with anger. "I killed people." She answers angrily.

When she says this she reminds me. Reminds me that the girl I am talking to who is about my age has killed at least one person. Sure I killed Dauntless soldiers, but it really wasn't them, they were being controlled. But she's killed people who were fully in control of themselves.

"Oh" I say quietly. We continue working on our knots for a few minutes until I break the silence. "I'm Tris, by the way. Tris Prior."

She looks at me with a blank look on her face. "Katniss Everdeen."

"So you're from District 12, right?" I ask. She nods and I continue. "What's your District's industry?" Tori had told us that each District has an industry.

"Coal Mining." She answers, "You're from Dauntless?" She says it as more of a fact that than a question.

"Yeah, the faction that values bravery." I respond.

* * *

After lunch, we all disperse to go do more activities. I join Susan and Robert at the edible plants station. Soon everyone turns quiet and I turn to see what's happening.

Everyone is looking at Katniss, who is at the archery station in a corner. The archery instructor makes fake bird fly though the air around her. Pretty much the second they begin yo soar through the air, Katniss pierces them with an arrow. Her movements are so fast yet graceful, it looks like she's held a bow and arrows since she was little. After a few minutes she stops and realizes we're all looking at her. All of us are showing either admiration–like myself– envy, or hatred.

After that, everyone returns to their previous activities and Katniss continues to shoot.

I catch Tobias's eye and he walks towards me. "Want to, as Tori said, "show them what it means to be Dauntless"?" He asks a smile playing on his lips.

"Sure. Should we do knife throwing, Your style?" I ask a smile now on my face.

He nods and we head over to the empty knife throwing station. Tobias stands at the marking for where to stand. I walk over and stand against the human outline against the wall.

At once whispering begins. Tobias grabs a couple of knives and, with a nod of my head, he aim one at me, resting a few inches from my neck. Now everything is quiet as people watch us.

He continues throwing, and just like in initiation, I don't flinch as the knives hit the wall next to me. He throws the last one and it rest a millimeter above my head.

I then take the knives out of the wall and walk over next to Tobias. I throw the first knife and it lands right where the person's heart would be. I throw the other four so they land in a small circle around the first one.

I turn around and see everyone of them looking at us in awe. Or they are looking at us like we are crazy.

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
